Hurt
by The Mystic Wolf Prince
Summary: "Brother, what has happened?" she asked. "I lost a Brawl against Storm...and he's back..." Vincent sighed. Rated T for death references, some slight language, and violence. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a little story affecting Vincent Ryosuke and Storm Greil's relationship, after the killing of Storm's brother, Isaac Greil. Enjoy, I guess…?_

†**Hurt†**

The funeral for the fallen angel had just ended. Isaac Greil was brutally murdered just a few hours ago, his wings getting ripped from his body, then being crushed by the almighty dragon Ridley. Most of the people attending the funeral had already left, save for a couple of figures. One was sobbing over Isaac's tomb, the others looking on in despair and agony.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!" the figure screeched, slamming her fists onto Isaac's tomb.

"Storm…" Rio laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder, tears also running down her face.

"Leave her alone, Rio…" Ike slung an arm over the archer's shoulders. "Just come back when you feel like it, okay Storm?"

The warrior and archer left their daughter, returning to the Mansion in complete silence. Link and Zelda followed suit, the two looking at Storm sadly. Storm's favorite teacher, Samus, hugged her student in agony, rubbing her back comfortingly as she sobbed. All of the figures then left, but Storm was still sobbing in agony, memories of the ruthless fight still in her mind…

"_ISAAC!" Storm's voice screeched._

_Ridley narrowed his eyes to slits, staring at the violet-haired warrior as he flew up. Storm looked wildly to the side, looking at her cousin Serena. A huge cut was impaled into her side. The angelic warrior herself was wide-eyed, uncontrollable tears streaming down her face. Storm looked in front of her in the same wild fashion, seeing Mazy and Toshiro looking at her dead brother in complete shock. She began to feel dizzy, only seeing Toshiro's mouth say something before she fell into a deep sleep._

Storm lifted her head up slightly to see rain drizzling. Tears began flooding back to her eyes, when she heard footsteps approach her. She didn't bother to turn around, but she came face-to-face with Lyra.

"We heard what happened," the Goddess murmured, looking sadly at the tomb in front of her.

Storm sobbed again, throwing her arms over the older woman. Behind the comforting Goddess was Mazy, Toshiro, Ellen, and Valentina. Valentina gulped, and cleared her throat.

"We're terribly sorry for the loss of your brother, Storm…" she murmured, averting her eyes from the purple-haired teen.

Ellen and Mazy nodded sadly, Mazy elbowing Toshiro to say something. Toshiro only gulped in fear.

"Er…can the rest of you guys leave?" the Spirit Weapon spoke. "I need to have a word with Storm…"

Mazy looked at her weapon, and kissed him softly before she returned to the Mansion with the rest. Toshiro kneeled down to a still weeping Storm, wrapping his arms around his comrade.

"Vincent was the cause of his death…" he said, earning a louder sob. "But it was all my fault…I'm sorry, Storm…I'm so sorry…"

**How was that? :'(**

**Next chapter will be up soon…**

**All OCs belong to their respective authors. I own Serena, Storm, Valentina, and Isaac.**


	2. Chapter 2

†**Hurt†**

It had already been three days since the funeral of Isaac. Storm was slightly better, only crying occasionally or when she was alone. The violet-haired warrior visited her brother's grave every day, spending hours either talking to the grave, or just sleeping beside it, like she was dead herself. During those times, memories about the fight still came to her, but good times had flooded back to her as well…

"_You said you'd have abs the time you got here!" Storm teased, playfully punching Isaac's shoulder._

_Isaac only chuckled, as he slung his arm around her shoulders. _

"_You know I can't handle a sword like yours," he said. "Being an archer doesn't take a lot of muscle, just precision…"_

_The two laughed as they walked to the Great Hall. They ran into Lyra, Ellen, Mazy, and Toshiro on the way._

"_Oh, hey guys!" Storm smiled. "Are you going to get some dinner?"_

_Lyra nodded, a bright smile on her face. "Yeah! Is this your brother, Isaac?"_

_Isaac smiled towards the two female teens and goddess, his smile faltering when he reached Toshiro. _

"_Yes, that's him, alright!" Storm grinned. "Since we're all here, do you want to grab some grub together?"_

_Mazy smiled cheekily. "I'll go if Toshi is going, too!"_

_Toshiro only nodded with a straight face._

Storm (currently in her bedroom) smiled at that memory, only to frown as she remembered Vincent's face. She growled.

"Damn it, Vincent…damn you…"

"Just what are you cursing me for, Storm?"

Storm yelped as she heard the voice, almost falling off her bed in the process. She turned around with frightened blue eyes, to see the plotter of Isaac's death, Vincent. Storm started to smile happily, until she remembered Toshiro's words.

_Vincent was the cause of his death._

She instantly frowned, her face looking dangerous as her father's.

"What do you want, douchebag?" she growled, taking her eyes off the young reaper.

Vincent smiled at his lover's words, inching towards said figure.

"I just wanted to see you, and how you were doing,…" he purred in Storm's ear.

Storm held back the playful growl in her throat, only pushing away the Reaper in disgust.

"How I was doing? HOW I WAS DOING?!" she roared.

The warrior grabbed Vincent by the shoulders, a look of slight surprise on his face. Storm pushed him against the nearby wall, her face looking angrier than before.

"Why don't you tell me, huh? You killed my BROTHER! You think I would've been over him now, but sheesh! VINCENT, YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE!"

Vincent gulped, looking at the warrior's soul-piercing eyes. He didn't say anything as Storm released her iron grip on his shoulders.

"And to think I thought you'd be faithful…"

Vincent's eyes widened as Storm spoke.

"I know you like him more than me…"

"Storm, you don't understa-"

"I don't understand?" Storm finished angrily. "Of course I understand, Vincent!"

Angry tears began running down Storm's face.

"I thought you were loyal, Vincent…"

"Storm, please-"

"Just leave. Get out of my room."

"But-"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Storm grabbed her sword, flames in her eyes. Vincent walked out the door, his head hung low. The reaper heard the door shut, as he slumped down on Storm's bedroom door. He put his face in his hands. And he began to cry.

_Poor Vincent. I kind of feel sorry for Kuro._

_Next chapter will be up tomorrow, I guess…_

_Vincent © Dalektopia_

_Storm and Isaac © Me_

_Mazy and Toshiro © Riks Valentine_

_Ellen © TheFanofNintendo_

_Lyra © the unknown assassin_


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: There will be a stage that is not included in the real SSBB. So, there's a hint to fighting in this chapter (or the next one…yay for hints!).**

†**Hurt†**

"You can heal my son, can't you? You are the Death Incarnate, after all."

"I have said it before, to your own daughter and Peach's. I cannot heal; there is something stopping me from doing it."

The blue haired woman looked at the reaper with a menacing stare, and then smirked.

"Remember sixteen years ago?"

"Hm?"

"A brawl for a body, you said to Princess Zelda."

"How did you…"

"Dark."

"…if you challenge me, I will spare your son, and give a…talk to Vincent. If you lose, however, he will stay dead."

Rio smirked, adjusting her glasses.

"I accept…however, I ask one thing."

"Speak."

"Our children must brawl instead."

Shinigami chuckled. "Clever thoughts as usual, Rio. I accept. I'll get them right now."

And with those words, the reaper disappeared in a flash of purple and red fire, leaving behind a worried Rio.

"Dear Palutena, I hope she manages to win…"

_In the Smash Mansion…_

"Hey, Storm! Can I talk to y-whoa…"

Serena, happily flying through the hall, stared at Vincent crying on the floor. The angel dropped onto the floor, holding her side as she knelt to the young reaper.

"Go away, Serena," Vincent muttered.

"Trouble with Storm?" Serena suggested, glancing at her and Storm's shared room.

Vincent only sighed solemnly in return. The door suddenly opened, Storm walking out with her sword. Serena glared at her cousin, motioning her head to Vincent. Storm only rolled her eyes in reply, only to yelp as a portal opened behind her. She backed away as she saw the silhouette of Shinigami, Serena doing the same as well. Vincent raised his head, saying nothing as he saw his father.

"Vincent, come with me. Storm, you as well."

"Where are you taking them?" Serena asked in a cold tone of voice.

Shinigami chuckled as he saw Serena crouch in a fighting form.

"I just need them for a little…test."

Storm cringed a little, Vincent looking at his father in suspicion.

"Now please, just come with me. Serena, you should probably stay here."

Serena nodded, flying away immediately. Vincent stood up, looking at Storm before he sauntered over to Shinigami. Storm only narrowed her aqua eyes in return, standing on Shinigami's opposite side. Said reaper created the same portal to get to the Mansion, disappearing into it quickly. Vincent looked at the violet-haired warrior.

"Ladies first," he said in a surprisingly steady voice.

Storm spoke nothing, only stepping into the portal seconds later. Vincent followed suit, the portal disappearing moments later. Storm and Vincent looked at the area in surprise; the green background with very small stars, and the pixel-like floor.

"Welcome to Dimension D," a voice said behind them.

Rio walked towards them, stopping beside Shinigami.

"Mother? What're you doing to us?" Storm said slightly frightened.

"A brawl for a body, Shinigami said to you weeks ago. We are doing this once more, only that you and Vincent will be fighting."

Vincent's eyes widened at the archer's words.

"And you're really going to revive him?!" he spat, obviously referring to Isaac.

Rio narrowed her eyes at the teen. "You should've been wiser to have a relationship with two people."

Storm smirked evilly at the shocked reaper. Shinigami sighed.

"Let's get this over with. Both of you should fight your hardest."

**Haha, cliffhanger? I'm sorry, I just had to end it there.**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was seriously tired.**


	4. Chapter 4

†**Hurt†**

Storm walked onto the glittering floor of Dimension D, her bandanna and hair blowing in the slight wind. She glared at Vincent, standing several feet away from her. He only smiled smugly in reply, before a licorice black rapier appeared into his hand. The two nodded towards Shinigami, signaling the start of the Brawl.

"**THREE!"**

Vincent clutched his rapier tightly, stealing one last glance at his father before looking back at Storm.

"**TWO!"**

Storm grunted, heaving her beastly sword onto her shoulder.

"**ONE!"**

Both looked at each other, Vincent's eyes filled with sorrow, and Storm's filled with malice.

"**GO!"**

Both fighters, to some of the audience's surprise, dropped their weapons to the floor. Vincent ran swiftly towards Storm, punching the girl's chest armor. Storm blocked it easily with one arm, grabbing Vincent's wrist with the other. Storm pulled Vincent towards her, about to punch his cheekbone, but Vincent punched her first. Straight in the eye. Storm bellowed angrily, letting go of Vincent's wrist to clutch her eye. She realized her mistake once Vincent retrieved his rapier, but she could do nothing as he sliced her left arm. Storm grunted as she saw the crimson drops of blood drip onto the floor, but she managed to dodge his next slash, reaching for her sword as she did so. Vincent gritted his teeth, for he couldn't land a single slash on the female warrior. His eyes widened as he saw the incoming attack of Storm's sword, but he just couldn't dodge in time to avoid the monster of a weapon. He cried out in pain as he felt part of his leg get cut, only to gasp as he saw the Smash Ball floating towards him. He smirked as he leapt mightily into the air, only to grit his teeth as he felt Storm's tough arms pull him down.

"None for you, Vincent," she teased.

Storm swung Vincent behind her, using her own version of Quick Draw to catch up to the Smash Ball. Vincent, on the other hand, was already back on his feet his rapier in hand. In moments, Vincent was on the other side of the Smash Ball, to Storm's shock. Vincent heard a little gasp of surprise from the violet-haired warrior as he broke the Smash Ball…but he gasped as well as he saw the same energy emanate from Storm's body. Vincent roared as a pair of dark, demonic wings shot out of his back, an arrowhead-tipped tail sprouting from his behind. Storm glowered at the final form of Vincent, only to smirk. Vincent roared, a massive fireball bigger than Yoshi's falling onto the stage. Although Storm's sword and armor weighed her down, Storm was surprisingly agile to dodge the heat. More fireballs fell to the stage, the result being the same every time. Vincent roared in anger as he couldn't land a single hit on the warrior. He roared even louder as Storm threw her sword up; not dissimilar to Ike's beginning of his Final Smash. Storm let out many battle cries, perfecting every move that her father taught her, finally ending with a downward slash to the teen's stomach. Vincent yelled in pain as his blood spewed onto the green floor of Dimension D, Storm slightly smiling at the sight. Said figure hummed, stepping towards the reaper with her sword in hand. Vincent cringed as Storm placed her boot on his stomach, gasping as she pressed harder.

"Surrender?" she teased sadistically, pressing even harder.

"No!"

Storm growled. Vincent closed his eyes as he heard the drawing of a sword...

"Wait, Storm!"

**HAHA, CLIFFHANGER AGAIN! :D**

**Oh, I forgot to mention: you can still call me Wolfie and WFW. Just because. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

†**Hurt†**

"Wait, Storm!"

A figure flew towards the violet-haired warrior. Storm gasped. The blue hair…the glasses…the saintly wings…

"Isaac?!" she screamed in joy, running towards her brother.

Isaac collapsed as his younger sister tackled him to the ground. The two laughed as they watched their mother sigh from the stands, only to turn their heads back as they heard Vincent scream in pain. His hands immediately flew to his face, his nails digging into his forehead. Anju immediately appeared into Vincent's mind, her silvery-white hair gusting softly in the breeze.

"Brother, what has happened?" she asked innocently.

"I…lost a Brawl with Storm…" Vincent sighed. "And he's back…"

"Who's back?" Anju asked again.

"Storm's brother…"

"Oh…"

The image of Anju disappeared, leaving Vincent on the ground. Shinigami approached his son, the flames of his coat trailing behind him.

"You did well," he put a hand on his son's shoulder. "That's not the first time you lost a Brawl, correct?"

"It was…" Vincent puffed out.

Shinigami looked a little disappointed.

"Father!"

The father and son saw Marianne approaching them, Anju on her back. Ike and Rio were also walking towards them as well. Ike kneeled down, ruffling his son's hair, looking at Shinigami as he did so.

"How'd you do it?" he mouthed.

Shinigami only smirked in reply.

"I knew Vince would lose all along," the reaper mouthed back.

Rio sighed. "This isn't supposed to be a family reunion. Remember you guys have to apologize to each other."

Isaac, Storm, and Vincent stared at the older archer, who smiled back in reply. Storm sighed, and she looked at the reaper.

"Sorry for lashing out at you earlier…I was just pissed off that you…erm, killed Isaac…"

Isaac and Vincent sweat dropped at Storm's apology.

"Er…sorry for killing your brother…?" Vincent nervously said, twiddling his fingers. "Sorry for shooting Toshiro in the side…but, I just wanted to keep Storm happy…" the archer scratched the back of his head.

Storm playfully punched her brother's back.

"You didn't have to cause this to happen," she murmured. "But the great thing is that you're alive…"

"Ahem, excuse me for interrupting…" Marianne cleared her throat. "But, now what do we do?"

Silence…when Ike smiled.

"Anybody want some chicken?"

**Ha, so there's a happier chapter. And it is the last chapter, so…yeah…**

**But if Dalektopia makes another great chapter, I might do another story about it. :3**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed, and keep a look out for my newest 'Neo' story(if Dalektopia makes a good chapter!).**

**~White Okami-Sama**


End file.
